Remember, remember the 5th of November
by GwuncanLover
Summary: Guy Fawkes night and, as usual, a small English town are putting on a fireworks display which is attended by two white haired friends. One of which doesn't know the tale of Guy Fawkes.


Hey, this is so random, but I'm sat at home with fireworks banging outside, and it's annoying me as I hate fireworks. But my imagination ran wild and came up with this. Enjoy!

* * *

Remember, remember the 5th of November

Many people stood in a field just outside the small English town they inhabited. A small area was cordoned off for a fireworks display later in the night. Across the field was a huge bonfire. The date, November 5th 2012. Two white haired teens entered the large field, one beaming with excitement, the other indifferent as he walked with the other. The smaller looked back to the other, his smile falling slightly.

"What's wrong Kura?" He asked.

"I just don't see the point of these festivities, Ry"

"Why not? You know the story of Guy Fawkes, don't you?"

"No." Ryo smiled bright once again and started to drag the other towards the viewing area.

"Well, in 1605 a man by the name of Guy Fawkes tried to blow up parliament. But his plan failed when one of his fellow plotters wrote to a Catholic in parliament, telling him about the plot. He immediately told the authorities, and they caught and arrested Guy Fawkes when he was loading the gun powder below. The man was then hung, drawn and quartered. To commemorate the failure, every year people make 'guys' and throw them on a large bonfire. Then they let off fireworks."

"Seems pointless." The smaller huffed and turned around.

"You didn't have to come." Bakura reached out and then turned him back around.

"I enjoy hanging out with you Ry. You're a great friend." The other hugged his friend.

"Thanks Kura." He pulled away and smiled up at him, they were transfixed until a small child ran between them holding a burning stick.

"What the hell is that!" The older shouted jumping back.

"It's just a sparkler Kura." The other stared stared at Ryo, confused. "You don't know what sparklers are?" He shook his head. "It's a firework, that's a stick and burns slowly. You hold it and can make patterns and shapes if you move them quickly. Though they're really hot, so you have to wear gloves." Bakura still had a confused look on his face, which made the other giggle. He was about the respond when a loud boom resounded through the grassy area. The two jump before looking up and seeing red flame fill the sky. A lime green rocket zoomed into a pitch black sky, amongst the twinkling white stars. From the height of the rocket everyone looked incredibly minute. They looked so minute. There was another gigantic bang, as the extraordinary firework exploded. It was so loud it was as if someone had let a stampede of elephant's loose. The albinos gazed at the sky as it repeatedly filled with multi-coloured trails of sparks. Ryo had his mouth open slightly and his hands tucked under his chin. The taller looked and noticed Ryo's expression and smiled, something extremely out of character for him. He slightly moved closer to his friend, which the other didn't notice, and looked back up at the sky.

* * *

People started to leave when the show finished about five minutes later. The two white haired friends went to leave as well.

"Erm, Kura. You can, er, come to my house if you want." Ryo uttered, blushing profusely.

"Sure, I mean you live closer to here than I do." The smaller smiled and they left towards his house.

* * *

The time was 10pm and Bakura and Ryo were lead on the latter's bedroom floor on mattresses. A cool breeze whipped through the small two bedroom house, which made Ryo shiver. Bakura noticed this and gave one of his blankets to him.

"Won't you get cold?"

"I'll be fine Ry. Besides you were shivering." He replied picking up one of the cakes that Ryo had provided from them. Taking a bite some of the frosting hit is chin. Ryo giggled at the sight, while Bakura looked confused.

"You have some icing on your chin." He declared, moving his hand up and wiping away the blue decoration. The two stared at each other for about ten seconds before he moved his hand away and looked down at the floor. The older tilted his chin up and leaned in to kiss the other. The kiss lasted for about two seconds before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I-" He was interrupted from his ramblings by Ryo pressing his lips to his.

"Don't be." Ryo purred before kissing the other again. This time Bakura responded by pressing his tongue to the others lips demanding entrance, which was given and a battle for dominance was fought. Bakura ultimately won the battle and proceeded to explore the younger's mouth. They pulled away for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Ry, I have for a while. I just couldn't tell you in case you didn't feel the same way. I couldn't lose you Ry."

"I couldn't either. I love you too." Brave, Ryo straddled the other, their lips together again. The older moved his hands to the others hair and pulled him closer, causing him to drop down on the other, their groins rubbing together forcing moan from both of them. Ryo sat up staring down at the other, who took that younger found lust and love in the others eyes and knew what he wanted.

"Do you want this?" Bakura asked the boy below him.

"Yes." He stated blushing.

"Are you sure?"

"I've wanted this for a while Kura." He affirmed, dragging the other back to his lips. Bakura mouth attached to his necks and his hands rubbed up and down the other's sides, causing soft moans to fall from the younger mouth. He slowly delved his hand into the other's trousers feeling the other's slowly rising erection.

* * *

The next morning the late autumn sun shown through light blue curtains. Two white haired teens led on a mattress on the floor, one led on the others chest, both naked. The bright sun woke both teens who smiled at each other.

"Morning Ry."

"Morning Kura." They kissed each other before hearing knocking on the door.

"Ryo! Bakura's mum's on the phone. He didn't come home last night. Do you know where he is?" Ryo's mother called through he door. The two inside looked at each other.

"He's in here. I let him sleep over after the fireworks."

"Well you two get dressed then, you've got school. I'll clean the sheets later."

"OK mum." Foot steps were heard as she headed downstairs. The two looked at each other both flushed. They stood up and started to collect their clothes.

"Erm, Ryo?"

"Yes."

"I don't have any school trousers. They kind of got ripped." He stated holding up a torn pair of blue trousers.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**_Remember, remember the 5th of November,_**

**_Gun powder, treason and plot._**

**_I see no reason, why gun powder treason,_**

**_Should ever be forgot._**


End file.
